Dancing Queen
by Srebrzanka
Summary: Draco w imieniu ojca proponuje Hermionie pracę nad pewnym projektem... Mój pierwszy tekst, proszę o wyrozumiałość.
1. Chapter 1

Ciepłe, wiosenne słońce padało przez okno w przestronnym gabinecie. Co prawda była to iluzja; Ministerstwo Magii znajdowało się pod ziemią, niemniej była to iluzja zarówno urocza, jak i optymistyczna. Przy błyszczącym, mahoniowym biurku siedziała schludnie ubrana czarownica o brązowych włosach. Miała na sobie prostą, czarną spódniczkę i białą bluzkę wiązaną w talii, niepomna ostatnich modowych trendów w czarodziejskich szatach.

Ciszę przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Kobieta uniosła głowę.

- Draco Malfoy do pani, panno Granger.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko, ale odłożyła papiery i wyprostowała się na krześle.

- Przyślij go do mnie.

Już po chwili do środka wkroczył dumnie blond włosy czarodziej.

- Dzień dobry, Granger - skinął krótko głową - Jak samopoczucie?

- Doskonale - uśmiechnęła się nieco wymuszenie.

Ich stosunki można było określić jako poprawne, odkąd Draco związał się z Harrym. Mimo wszystkich złych pobudek, o jakie go podejrzewała, wydawało się, że tym razem ich uczucie jest szczere. Nie, żeby przestała uważać go za wywyższającego się gnojka.

- Proszę, mów mi Hermiono - powiedziała po raz setny, wiedząc, że równie dobrze mogłaby o to poprosić krzesło stojące obok chłopaka - Usiądź. Masz ochotę na filiżankę herbaty bądź kawy?

- Kawa, dużo mleka, bez cukru.

Kobieta machnęła dłonią i po chwili pojawił się skrzat domowy, niosący tacę z kawą i herbatą dla niej.

- Widzę, że wyrosłaś już z tej niedorzecznej WESZ.

Rzuciła mu krzywe spojrzenie.

- Nie przyszedłeś tu chyba wyszydzać moich szkolnych zainteresowań?

Zapadła cisza, podczas której Draco powoli sączył kawę. Hermiona cierpliwie mieszała w swojej herbacie, trącając cytrynę, aby puściła więcej soku. Wiedziała, że z poganiania Malfoya nic dobrego nie będzie.

- Chciałbym cię prosić o przysługę.

Draco z trzaskiem odstawił filiżankę, a na twarzy miał wyraz determinacji.

- Przysługę? - powtórzyła głucho.

- Mój ojciec jest zainteresowany… Pewnymi badaniami. - urwał.

- Dlaczego w takim razie sam nie przyszedł?

Draco wyglądał, o dziwo, na zakłopotanego.

- Spodziewał się, że go wyrzucisz, obrzucając wyzwiskami.

Hermiona uniosła brwi, jawnie okazując zdziwienie.

- Jakież to badania? I dlaczego uważasz, że ciebie również nie wyrzucę?

- Muszę przyznać, że liczę tutaj na nasze…. Koneksje. Zanim powiem, o co chodzi w tych badaniach, zapewniam cię, że to propozycja jak najbardziej poważna i nie zamierzam cię nią obrazić, urazić, czy w jakikolwiek sposób narazić na dyskomfort. Są to poważne badania i zarówno ja, jak i mój ojciec doceniamy twój… Intelekt. Świeże spojrzenie, znajomość rzeczy niejako od środka i niezawodny instynkt.

Blondyn wbił spojrzenie w swoją filiżankę, ponownie po nią sięgając i niedbale poruszając nią, mieszając płyn w środku.

- Pochlebstwa nie sprawią, że zgodzę się na cokolwiek w ciemno - kobietę ogarnęły złe przeczucia - Co to za badania?

Znowu zapadła chwila ciszy, którą ponownie przerwał Draco, wzdychając ciężko.

- Mój ojciec pragnie badać rdzenie magii u czarownic i czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego.

Hermiona zacisnęła zęby i gwałtownie odstawiła filiżankę z herbatą.

- Słucham?

- Jak mówiłem, nie mam na myśli cię urazić. Badania będą obejmować również charłaków urodzonych w rodzinach czysto krwistych. Ma to na celu zbadanie genów, które odpowiadają za dziedziczenie magii i może doprowadzić do efektywnego…. Jakby to ująć… - urwał - Z braku lepszego słowa, powiem, leczenia charłaków. To by znacząco podniosło poziom ich życia i zaprzestałoby traktowania ich jak wyrzutków.

- Wszystko, co mówisz, brzmi wyjątkowo zgrabnie. Jednak ciekawa jestem, dlaczego twój ojciec miałby zająć się tak… Szlachetnym celem? - powiedziała nieco ironicznie.

- Granger, daruj sobie, to poważna propozycja. A dlaczego… - zacisnął usta - To nie twoja sprawa, ale myślę, że powinnaś wiedzieć. Mój ojciec miał starszego brata.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Prześledziła oczyma wyobraźni drzewo genealogiczne Malfoyów, które, oczywiście, znała niemalże na pamięć, tak jak i inne czysto krwiste, stare rodziny - ale nie było jej wiadomo o żadnym imieniu obok imienia Lucjusza.

- Nie było takiej wzmianki w dokumentach.

Draco pokiwał głową i odstawił chłodną kawę.

- Wszystkie zaświadczenia zostały zniszczone, a dziecko… - urwał - Powiem tak. Starszy brat ojca był charłakiem. Charłak ten urodził się w szanowanej, czysto krwistej rodzinie i nikt nie miał prawa się o tym dowiedzieć. Dziadek Abraxas o to zadbał.

Na kobietę spłynęło powoli zrozumienie. Zakryła usta, czując mieszaninę lęku i obrzydzenia.

- Zamordował własne dziecko?

- Wcale nie czuję się z tym lepiej - pierwszy raz, odkąd spotkała aroganckiego Ślizgona, wydawał się szczery i zraniony - Nie mów o tym nikomu, proszę. Jest to jednak powszechny proceder wśród czysto krwistych rodzin. Oczywiście teraz nie jest tak powszechnie stosowany jak kiedyś, jednakże wciąż istnieje. Mojego ojca gryzło to od dawna i postanowił temu zapobiec.

Kobieta wstała i podeszła do okna, bezmyślnie przyglądając się fałszywemu widokowi na las.

- Nie wiem, co i odpowiedzieć. Potrzebuję czasu do namysłu.

Draco pokiwał głową i wstał.

- Rozumiem. I dziękuję, że nie wyrzuciłaś mnie za drzwi.

- Miałeś rację, twój ojciec od razu by tam wylądował.

Uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Cóż, dlatego przyszedłem.

Ruszył w stronę drzwi, jednak zatrzymał się tuż przy klamce i zacisnął usta.

- Granger….

- Tak?

Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby walczył sam z sobą i rzucił jej krzywe spojrzenie.

- Harry robi dzisiaj obiad. Był ciekaw, czy zechcesz wpaść - powiedział takim tonem, jakby modlił się o odmowę.

Hermiona w odpowiedzi posłała mu swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech.

- Oczywiście, że wpadnę, Draco! Zwłaszcza, jeśli zrobisz ten czekoladowy deser, który tak wymienicie ci wychodzi.

Zachichotała cicho na dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi i ponownie usiadła przy biurku. Była jednak rozproszona, a jej myśli ciągle wracały do propozycji Draco.

- Witaj Hermiono!

Kobieta wynurzyła się z zielonych płomieni wprost w ramiona Harry'rego.

- Cześć kochanie! Nie mogłam się doczekać obiadu. Twoja kuchnia warta jest Azkabanu.

- Cieszę się niemniej, że udało mi się go uniknąć - wtrącił zgryźliwie Draco zza pleców chłopaka.

- Draco! Witaj ponownie.

- Hermiono! - Harry szturchnął ją lekko w żebra - Byłaś niemiła dla Dracona. Mówiłem ci tyle razy, że macie się traktować dobrze.

- Ależ Harry, jestem dla niego miła!

Strzepnęła resztki popiołu z błękitnej sukienki i dziarsko wkroczyła do salonu.

Harry i Draco mieszkali razem już od roku; dwa lata temu padł Voldemort. Urządzili sobie naprawdę urocze gniazdko, nie za duże, ale urządzone z elegancją - wyczuwała w tym rękę ślizgona. Dominowały srebra, biele, czerń i zieleń, ale kuchnia była królestwem Harry'ego i zawsze była nieporządna. Draco cierpiał katusze za każdym razem, gdy musiał tam wejść.

- Co dziś naszykowałeś? - powiedziała z entuzjazmem, siadając przy stole.

- Jaka nieciepliwa - zaśmiał sie jej przyjaciel - Lazania. Ciesz się, że Ron jest w trasie, inaczej zjadłby wszystko i musiałabys się obejść smakiem.

Ich przyjaciel Ron dostał się do drużyny Armat i grał jako ich obrońca. Widywali się rzadko, ale jak tylko była możliwośc spotkania, natychmiast z niej korzystali.

Harry zniknął w drzwiach kuchni, a Draco nalał jej czerwonego wina.

- Jeśli będziesz się tak opychać, Granger, roztyjesz się na dobre.

- Dziwię się, że ty jeszcze nie przypominasz kulki.

- Och, nie musze dbać o linię. Harry często zmusza mnie do… Aktywności.

Obdarzył ją lubieżny m uśmiechem, na co fuknęła, urażona. Raz ich nakryła i nie chciała widzieć tego nigdy więcej; akceptowała związek przyjaciela, co nie oznaczało jednak, że chciała oglądać ich igraszki. Dodatkowo Draco doskonale wiedział, że życie seksualne Hermiony praktycznie nie istnieje i wielokrotnie sobie z niej z tego powodu żartował.

Zaśmiał się z wyższością a dziewczyna nie zdążyła się odgryźć, bo właśnie wkroczył Harry z cudownie pachnącą latanią w ramionach.

- Och, Harry - westchnęła Hermiona - Gdybym tylko wiedziała, uwiodłabym cię przed nim.

- Nie dałabyś rady - mruknął Draco z wyższością, po czym skradł swojemu chłopakowi szybkiego całusa.

- Draco! - Harry zbeształ go, patrząc przepraszająco na Hermionę.

- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie - machnęła ręką - Zajmijcie się sobą, nie przeszkadza mi to tak długo, jak mam przed sobą to orgazmiczne danie.

- Biedna Granger - Malfoy usiadł obok chłopaka, dociskając swoje udo do jego - Tylko jedzenie tak na ciebie działa?

Harry wzniósł oczy do nieba wzorem męczennika.

- Dosyć! Draco, zachowuj się, bo będziesz spał na kanapie. Hermiono, ty również, bo już nigdy nie zaproszę cię na obiad.

Zbesztani jak uczniaki, pokiwali zgodnie głową i zajęli się posiłkiem.

Godzinę później, gdy raczyli się czekoladowym musem autorstwa Draco, Harry poruszył temat badań.

- Co sądzisz o pomyśle Lucjusza, Hermiono?

Kobieta delikatnie otarła usta serwetką i zmarszczyła czoło.

- Sama nie wiem. Wciąż mnie to zastanawia. Rozumiem, że nikt mnie nie chciał obrazić tą propozycją - powiedziała szybko, widząc, że przyjaciel otwiera usta - Draco mi wszystko wyjaśnił. Jednak wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego ja?

- Dlaczego nie? - wtrącił się ślizgon - Pracujesz w dziale Eksperymentalnej Magii. Na pewno znudziła cię papierkowa robota i zajmowanie się nieletnimi czarodziejami i ich nieokrzesanymi wybuchami mocy. Na pewno tęsknisz za ciekawym i trudnym zajęciem. Zapewniam cię, że mój ojciec jest bardzo poważny i błyskotliwy, jeśli chodzi o pracę. Jako czarownica pochodząca z mugolskiej rodziny i czysto krwisty czarodziej, stworzycie doskonały duet.

- Zrozum, Hermiono - dodał Harry - Jeśli nie chcesz się tego podjąć, to rozumiem. Jeśli jednak się wahasz co do celu tych badań, musisz wiedzieć, że ja to popieram. Pani Figg była dziwaczką, ale do tej pory pamiętam jej radość, jak udało jej się transmutować torebkę herbaty. Torebkę herbaty, Hermiono - pokręcił głową - Tak zdesperowani są charłacy. Całe ich dzieciństwo i otoczenie drwi z nich, jak z dziwadeł. Zupełnie jak ja u Dursleyów, tylko role są odwrócone.

Zastanowiła się. Nie myślała o tym z tej perspektywy i Harry dał jej dużo do myślenia.

- To wciąż poważna decyzja. Badania Zajma dużo czasu i będę musiała poszukać kogoś, kto będzie wypełniał moje dotychczasowe obowiązki….

Draco, jakby wyczuwając szansę, wtrącił szybko:

- Pytałem już tu i ówdzie i Pansy Parkinson jest gotowa się tego podjąć. Wiem, że jej nie lubisz, ale jest dociekliwą i uporządkowaną osobą. Niewielu ludzi chętnie zatrudnia byłych zwolenników Voldemorta, a jej przydały by się pieniądze.

- Idealne rozwiązanie! - Harry radośnie klasnął w dłonie.

Hermiona poczuła silną presję, ale nie uraziło jej to. Tak naprawdę, miała coraz większą ochotę na tak umysłowy wysiłek, jaki niosło ze sobą to wyzwanie.

- Cóż…. - uniosła do ust kieliszek wina - Chyba będę musiała się umówić z twoim ojcem na wstępną rozmowę, Draco.

Oboje posłali jej olśniewające uśmiechy w odpowiedzi.

- Będziesz bardziej niż mile widziana w Malfoy Manor, Hermiono - Draco pochylił delikatnie głowę, na co prawie zakrztusiła się winem.

Po raz pierwszy nazwał ją po imieniu.

Hermiona stała przed ogromnymi drzwiami dworu, czując, że jej stopa nigdy nie powinna stanąć w tym miejscu. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Ostatni raz, gdy tu była, nie kojarzył jej się dobrze, mimo że dwór był po wielu odnowach i wyglądał nieco inaczej i bardziej przystępnie. Delikatnie obciągnęła dół swojej czarnej, dopasowanej sukienki. Ubrała się dość buntowniczo po mugolsku, ale teraz żałowała, że nie zdecydowała się na jakąś szatę. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zastukała do dzrwi.

Otworzyły się prawie natychmiast, a jej oczom ukazał się stary skrzat domowy.

- Nochal wita panienkę Granger - skłonił się dwornie, niemalże zamiatając ziemię ogromnym nosem - Panienka zechce dać Nochalowi swoje okrycie.

Podała mu swój żakiet i ruszyła za skrzatem, który kierował ją najwidoczniej w stronę jakiegoś saloniku.

Pokój był zaskakująco niewielki i przytulny. Niemalże wszystkie ściany pokrywały półki z książkami, z boku stało biurko z wygodnym, skórzanym fotelem. W centrum pokoju znajdował się niski stolik do kawy, na którym piętrzyły się małe, lukrowane ciasteczka i parujący dzbanek. Zachęcona przez skrzata, usiada na szezlongu i poczęstowała się ciastkiem.

Całe szczęście zdążyła je szybko przełknąć, bo chwilę potem do środka wszedł Lucjusz Malfoy i niewątpliwie by się zakrztusiła.

Wyglądał doskonale. Dałaby mu góra trzydzieści lat; wysoki, platynowe włosy, zwinięte szmaragdową tasiemką spływały mu w ogonie po plecach, okrytych elegancką, również szmaragdową, szatą. Podszedł do niej i ucałował jej dłoń.

- Niezmiernie mi miło panią widzieć, panno Granger.

Zdziwił ją wyraz jego oczu. Nie dostrzegła ani śladu kpiny, jakiej się spodziewała, a czyste, chłodne opanowanie.

- Mi również, panie Malfoy.

Usiadł na niskim fotelu naprzeciwko niej.

- Czego się pani napije?

- Kawa z mlekiem i łyżeczką cukru.

Skinął na skrzata, który napełnił obie filiżanki - zauważyła, że mężczyzna woli czarną kawę bez cukru - po czym wyszedł.

- Niezmiernie się cieszę, że przyjęła pani moją propozycję. Proszę wybaczyć, że zajął się tym mój syn - schylił lekko głowę - Nie wiedziałem o tym. Sam bym panią odwiedził, jednakże chciałem najpierw skompletować odpowiednie dokumenty.

- Takie, abym nie wyrzuciła pana za drzwi, prawda? - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

Mężczyzna bardzo ją onieśmielał, ale starała się, jak mogła, aby zachować swój swobodny styl bycia.

- Dobrze, że Draco mnie odwiedził najpierw. Obawiam się, że mój temperament mógłby zapanować nad osądem. Straciłabym wtedy okazję do doskonałych badań.

- Uważa więc pani mój pomysł za ciekawy?

- Inaczej by mnie tu nie było, panie Malfoy. Nie zwykłam tracić czasu na rzeczy, które mnie nie interesują.

Pokiwał głową i sięgnął po filiżankę z kawą.

- Na poczet naszej przyszłej współpracy, proponuję, abyśmy mówili sobie po imieniu. Zgadza się pani, panno Granger?

- Niech tak będzie, Lucjuszu - imię brzmiało wyjątkowo obco w jej ustach - Dziwi mnie jednak fakt, że spoufalasz się z osobą…. Nieczystej krwi.

Nie mogła się powstrzymać, ale teraz wstrzymała oddech, wściekła na swoją dziecinną reakcję. Lucjusz jednak zachował całkowitą obojętność.

- To prawda, że twoja krew nie jest czysta, Hermiono, jednak jako człowiek inteligentny, cenię inteligencję u innych. Mógłbym zaprosić do współpracy Vincenta Crabbe'a, który jest czystej krwi, nie sądzę jednak, aby było to korzystne dla celu, jaki chcę osiągnąć.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko, przyjmując jego słowa jako komplement.

- Wybacz mi tę dziecinną odzywkę, Lucjuszu. Powinnam bardziej nad sobą panować.

- Biorąc pod uwagę nasze dotychczasowe spotkania, spodziewałem się podobnego pytania.

W ciszy pili swoją kawę, a dziewczyna zastanawiała się, jak długo będzie jeszcze trwać ta przesadnie uprzejma rozmowa i kiedy przejdą do rzeczy. Jakby czytając jej w myślach, Malfoy odłożył filiżankę i zaczął rozmowę o interesach.

- Poczyniłem już spore przygotowania. Zebrałem grupę dziesięciorga charłaków z rodzin czystej krwi oraz dziesięciorga czarodziejów z mugolskich rodzin. Wszyscy dobrowolnie biorą udział w eksperymencie i są zebrani w mojej rezydencji. Dostają miesięczną pensję i zapewniam cię, że nie dzieje się nic wbrew ich woli.

- Nie podejrzewałabym cię o to, Lucjuszu - skłamała gładko Hermiona, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, niewątpliwie wyczuwając fałszywą nutę.

- Myślę, że zaufanie przyjdzie z czasem. Na razie chciałbym jednak omówić sprawy techniczne. Początkowo chciałem izolować jedną grupę od drugiej, ale potem pomyślałem i systemie dobrania ich w pary. Co o tym sądzisz?

Hermiona zastanowiła się. Lucjusz mówił rzeczowo i profesjonalnie i oczekiwał od niej poważnej odpowiedzi.

- Na początek bym ich izolowała i badała osobno. Następnie, po zbadaniu ich magicznych sygnatur, dobrałabym ich parami tak, aby byli ze sobą kompatybilni, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile to możliwe. Mam nadzieję, że wywiąże się między parami sympatia, ale skoro zajmujemy się ich magią, ona będzie stała na pierwszym miejscu.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, jakby właśnie zdała jakiś test.

- Też myślałem nad właśnie takim rozwiązaniem. Proponuję zacząć od poniedziałku, wtedy też omówimy resztę wątpliwości, dotyczących już bezpośrednio naszych obiektów.

- Obiektów… Jakże bezdusznie to brzmi.

- To naukowe podejście. Nie zabraniam ci oczywiście nawiązywać z nimi sympatii, jednakże powinniśmy zachować chłodny osąd, jaki daje beznamiętne traktowanie. O ile tobie nazywanie ich obiektami wydaje się bezduszne, ja uważam je za praktyczne.

Hermiona zacisnęła usta. Poczuła się, jakby ją beształ, mimo, że jego ton był neutralny. Niemniej musiała przyznać, że jego wyjaśnienie jest logiczne.

- Oczywiście. Wybacz, proszę, Lucjuszu, moje młodzieńcze zachowanie.

- Zachowujesz się bardzo dojrzale.

Zupełnie niespodziewanie zachichotała, wyobrażając sobie minę Lucjusza, gdyby widział ją i Harry'ego wykonujących karaoke „Dancing queen" okraszoną skomplikowanym układem tanecznym, jakie wykonywali u niego w kuchni.

Chwała Bogu że Draco był w pracy, inaczej natychmiast padłby trupem.

- Och, zdarza mi się. Czasami. - zerknęła na stary zegar wiszący w kącie - Powinnam się chyba zbierać, zabrałam ci już dość czasu.

- Zawsze jesteś mile widziana, Hermiono. Zapraszam w każdej chwili na herbatę. Poprawa naszych osobistych stosunków ułatwi nam pracę.

Wstała i podała mu dłoń, jednak nie ucałował jej, tak jak się spodziewała, tylko lekko ją chwycił.

- Odprowadzę cię.

Wyprowadził ją z pokoju i już po chwili szli żwirowaną ścieżką. Po ogrodach spacerowały różnobarwne, zachwycające pawie; Hermiona zatrzymała się i rozejrzała z zachwytem.

- Ależ tu pięknie!

Jej wzrok niespodziewanie spadł na biały pomnik, znajdujący się pod rozłożystą wierzbą.

- Oh.

Szare oczy mężczyzny zamigotały. Chwycił ją dość mocno za rękę i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia.

- Czy to…

- Grób Narcyzy. Tak.

Dziewczyna poczuła się wyjątkowo głupio. Nie wiedziała, jakie relacje były między małżonkami, ale wiedziała, że kobieta bardzo kochała Draco i jej śmierć była ciosem dla całej rodziny.

- Przepraszam.

- Ależ nie ma za co.

Ucałował jej dłoń i odsunął się.

- Za bramą można się już bezpiecznie deportować, panno Granger.

- Panno Granger?

- Myślę, że w miejscach publicznych formalność powinna zostać.

- Dobrze więc - skłoniła się lekko - Do poniedziałku, panie Malfoy.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się, a ona deportowała się do swojego mieszkania.


	2. Chapter 2

Siedziała w swoim ulubionym fotelu, robiąc notatki, gdy usłyszała wołanie z salonu. Zerwała się i pobiegła w tę stronę, gdzie ujrzała głowę Harry'ego w kominku.

- Cześć! Jak tam spotkanie z Malfoyem seniorem?

- Harry! - Hermiona opadła na puchowy dywanik przy kominku - Zaskakująco dobrze. Lucjusz był nienaganny.

- Lucjusz? - Harry sugestywnie poruszał brwiami, a dziewczyna wybuchła śmiechem.

- Przestań, Harry, on mógłby być moim ojcem! To na poczet naszej współpracy i tylko jak jesteśmy sami. Publicznie pozostajemy przy formalnych formach.

- No nie wiem Hermiono, Malfoyowie są boscy. Minął rok a ja wciąż nie mogę się nasycić Draco…

- Dobra, skończ, zanim tu zwymiotuję - zachichotała - Lucjusz stwierdził, że jestem dojrzała i akurat wtedy przypomniał mi się nasz występ w kuchni….

Harry jęknął.

- Chyba nie „Dancing queen"?

- Właśnie ten!

- Wykonałem go sam przedwczoraj i Draco mnie nakrył, błagał mnie o obliviate…

- No wiesz, tańczysz naprawdę paskudnie. Śpiewasz też.

- W duecie z tobą brzmię jeszcze gorzej, o ile to możliwe.

Zaśmiali się na wspomnienie kuchennego występu.

- I jak ci idzie?

- Dobrze. Spisuję różne zaklęcia pomocne przy badaniu rdzeni magicznych. Mam nadzieję, że do czegoś dojdziemy.

- Też mam taką nadzieję. To byłby duży przełom.

- Na razie mamy niewiele obiektów, 10 charłaków i 10 czarodziei, ale jak wyjdzie nam na takiej grupie, będziemy mogli zaangażować wielu pracowników i przebadać więcej ludzi.

- Obiektów?

- To naukowy termin, Harry - Hermiona wzniosła oczy do nieba - Nie czepiaj się.

- Dobra, dobra. Zaprosiłbym cię na obiad, ale wolę nie wkurzać Draco. Od czasu występu w kuchni jest bardzo drażliwy.

- Jeszcze nie daj Boże zabroni ci dostępu do swojego tyłka.

- Myślisz, że by to zrobił? - mimo płomieni Hermiona zauważyła, że Harry zbladł .

- Fuj! Uspokój się, oczywiście, że nie, za bardzo lubi seks.

- Mam taką nadzieję - mruknął nieco uspokojony chłopak. - Dobra, uciekam bo już mnie kolana bolą.

- Myślałby kto, że powinieneś się już do tego przyzwyczaić - mruknęła Hermiona i posłała przyjacielowi czarujący uśmiech.

- Słyszałem. Następnym razem jak wpadniesz zrobię leczo.

- Nie, błagam!

Chłopak zaśmiał się i zniknął.

Hermiona wstała i otrzepała dżinsy. Tanecznym krokiem ruszyła do kuchni; porządnie zgłodniała. Włączyła radio a na jej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, gdy usłyszała jeden z przebojów Abby.

*nnnnnnnnnnn*

Znów stała przed drzwiami Malfoy Manor. Tym razem zdecydowała się na kompromis i założyła szatę, ale narzuciła ją niedbale na krótką spódniczkę i błękitny sweterek. Znajomy skrzat otworzył drzwi.

Tak jak ostatnio, zaprowadził ją do tego samego pokoju.

- Pan za chwilę przyjdzie, panienko. Proszę się częstować.

Skrzat nalał jej herbaty, a Hermiona sięgnęła po ciasteczko. Były przepyszne. Tym razem minęło dobre dziesięć minut, zanim pojawił się pan domu, a w tym czasie dziewczyna zdążyła zjeść pół tacy ciastek. Podskoczyła ze strachu, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Malfoy.

- Dzień dobry, Hermiono. Nie krępuj się, ciastka są dla ciebie.

Uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową.

- Dzień dobry, Lucjuszu. Dziękuję, ale zjadłam już wystarczająco. Draco wciąż mi dogryza, że w tym tempie się roztyję.

- Wybacz mu, chłopak traci czasem maniery.

Nie było tradycyjnego ucałowania dłoni, zamiast tego nakazał jej gestem, aby za nim podążała.

- Pomyślałem, że zajmiesz się kobietami, a ja mężczyznami. Tak na początek, potem możemy się zmieniać i wzajemnie kontrolować wyniki swoich badać.

- Jest pięcioro kobiet i pięcioro mężczyzn w obu grupach, tak?

- Tak. Niezbędne będzie sprawdzenie, czy magia jest w jakiś sposób sprzężona z płcią.

Dotarli do małego korytarza, gdzie znajdowało się czworo drzwi; dwoje niebieskich i dwoje białych.

- Białe prowadzą do kobiet. Tutaj - wskazał na pierwsze, podpisane „Czarownice" - Jak można się domyśleć, znajdują się czarownice z mugolskich rodzin, a obok - wskazał na czyste, białe drzwi - Charłaczki.

- Drzwi nie są oznakowane.

- Uznałem to za nieuprzejme.

- Dobrze zrobiłeś.

Skinął krótko głową.

- Mniemam, że znasz jakieś zaklęcia sondujące?

- Tak. Przeszukałam wczoraj parę książek i…

- Nie mów mi, jakie. Jeżeli użyjemy innych, to doskonale, omówimy ich efektywność i działanie. Zaczynamy?

Hermiona poczuła ekscytację i strach jednocześnie. Co, jeśli nie podoła? Kiwnęła jednak głową i pchnęła drzwi.

Wnętrze okazało się porażająco…. Różowe. Różowe były ściany, zasłony i kapy na łóżka, co dawało okropny efekt. W jej stronę obróciło się pięć głów. Czarownice siedziały przy stole (na szczęście czarnym), gdzie raczyły się herbatą.

- Em…. Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Hermiona Granger i będę z wami współpracować.

Natychmiast podniósł się gwar i cała piątka radośnie podbiegła do dziewczyny.

- Dzień dobry! Ja jestem Lisbeth - malutka blondynka dygnęła, a stojąca obok niej wysoka brunetka przedstawiła się jako Anette.

Dziewczyna o rudych włosach miała na imię Libby, słodka Azjatka Na Mi, a ciemnoskóra, wysoka kobieta Luka. Wszystkie wydawały się sympatyczne. Hermiona z pewną dozą ironii pomyślała o ich różnicach w wyglądzie i rasie. Doprawdy, Lucjusz jest takim perfekcjonistą.

- Piękny pokój. Czy od początku był różowy?

- Nie! Trochę go przystroiłyśmy - uśmiechnęła się Na Mi - Był zielono srebrny. Paskudny.

- Paskudny! - potwierdziły dziewczęta chórem.

Czarownica zaśmiała się wesoło i rozejrzała. Puchowy, biały dywan wyglądał zachęcająco.

- Usiądźmy razem, w okręgu, żebyśmy się mogły widzieć.

Zanim dziewczęta się rozsiadły, kazała im zostawić różdżki. Rozejrzała się uważnie dokoła, dostrzegając niesamowite podobieństwo między nimi wszystkimi, mimo drastycznych różnic w wyglądzie.

- Dzisiaj chciałabym, abyście opisały wasze uczucia. Abyście zajrzały wgłąb siebie i opisały swój rdzeń magiczny, jakkolwiek go czujecie.

Na Mi pokiwała radośnie głową, ale reszta kobiet sprawiała wrażenie nieco zakłopotanych.

- Rdzen magiczny? - spytała Libby.

- Tak. Wyobraźcie sobie, że w centrum ciała, gdzieś tutaj - Hermiona dotknęła swojego brzucha - Macie rdzeń. Możecie go sobie wizualizować jako ogień, kamień, drzewo, światło, jakkolwiek chcecie. Chciałabym, abyście do niego dotarły i opisały, jak go odczuwacie - nadal były nieco zakłopotane, więc zwróciła się do Azjatki - Na Mi, ty wiesz, o co chodzi, prawda? Opisz nam może swoją magię, a wtedy dziewczęta będą wiedziały, o co chodzi.

Na Mi pokrasniała, po czym ułożyła dłonie na swoim brzuchu.

- Ja ją czuję bardzo wyraźnie. Jak…. Jak wir. Wzburzona fala wody, ale cały czas mieszająca się leniwie, na przekór wzburzeniu. Reaguje na moje emocje. Gdy jestem zła, zaczyna krążyć, jak się uspokajam, ona również. Czy to normalne? - ostatnie pytanie skierowała do Hermiony, któ®a pokiwała z uśmiechem głową.

- Doskonały opis. Bardzo wyraźnie to czujesz. Kiedy zaczęłaś?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Od zawsze to czułam.

- Doskonale. Libby, może teraz ty?

Wzorem poprzedniczki, ułożyła dłonie na brzuchu. Zamknęła wysiłkiem oczy i milczała chwilę.

- Nie czuję nic…. Chociaż…. Może… Lekkie ciepło?

- Potrafisz opisać dokładniej?

Pokręciła głową.

- Ciepło. Delikatne. To wszystko.

- Dobrze, popracujemy nad tym. Lisbeth?

Każda z dziewcząt po kolei opisywała swoje odczucia. Luka nie mogła nic wyczuć, natomiast Lisbeth i Anette opisywały księżyc; zimny, srebrzysty i mrowiący. Hermiona skrupulatnie wszystko zapisywała, poczym poprosiła je, aby wyczuwały nawzajem swoje rdzenie. Szło im dość opornie, z wyjątkiem Na Mi, która byłą w tym prawdziwą mistrzynią. Zastanawiała się, czy to kwestia wychowania, czy też empatii; była wyjątkowo wyczulona na drgania magiczne. Zerknęła na zegarek i podziękowała za sesję. Nadszedł czas do odwiedzenia drugiego pokoju. Dziewczyny wylewnie ją pożegnały, wielokrotnie zapraszając na herbatę.

W drugim pokoju sytuacja była zupełnie inna. Urządzony był elegancko, ale surowo, dominowała zieleń i srebro. Domyśliła się, że poprzedni pokój też tak pierwotnie wyglądał. Dziewczęta tutaj również były podzielone kolorystycznie jak poprzednie, ale nie wydawały się przyjazne.

- Dzień dobry…. Nazywam się Hermiona Granger i będę z wami pracować.

Piątka kobiet bardzo uprzejmie kiwnęła głowami i zebrały się, stając przed nią w rządku.

- Lavinnie Connors.

- Dorcas Tower.

- Melinda Prewett.

- Augusta Flint.

- Keira Zabini.

Każda wymieniła swoje imię i nazwisko, po czym znieruchomiały niczym posągi. Hermiona niezgrabnie odchrząknęła i poprosiła, aby usiadły w kole.

Keira była czarnoskóra, Lavinnie była Azjatką, Dorcas brunetką, Melinda blondynką a Augusta była ruda. Zrobiła z nimi to samo ćwiczenie, co z poprzedniczkami, ale żadna z nich nic nie czuła i nie wydawała się zbyt chętna do współpracy. Nie mówiły dużo i zachowywały się, jakby obecność Hermiony im ubliżała.

- Dobrze, zróbmy małą przerwę. Z czasem może zaczniecie coś czuć, chciałabym, abyście w wolnym czasie skupiały się na tym. A na razie spróbujemy małego zaklęcia sondującego, dobrze? - wyciągnęła różdżkę, a kobiety spojrzały na nią z pogardą. Zmieszała się. - Zapewniam was, że jest całkowicie bezpieczne i nieinwazyjne.

Odpowiedziała jej cisza, więc westchnęła i przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy.

- Augusto, możemy zacząć od ciebie?

Niechętnie podeszła, a czarownica machnęła różdżką nad jej brzuchem i szepnęła słowa zaklęcia. Chwilę orientowała się w nieznajomej magii.

Po zbadaniu wszystkich wypytała je o dotychczasowe osiągnięcia magiczne. Gdy wszystko zanotowała, otarła pot z czoła i zerknęła na zegarek. Na brodę Merlina! Trochę się zasiedziała. Lucjusz z pewnością już skończył. Wstała pospiesznie.

- Dziękuję wam za dzisiejszy dzień, myślę, że robimy postępy. Przyjdę jutro, pamiętajcie proszę o ćwiczeniach!

Nikt jej nie pożegnał. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i westchnęła ciężko. Była pewna, że nie będą ćwiczyć.

Ruszyła w stronę gabinetu, nieco niepewnie orientując się w kłębowisku korytarzy. Trafiła jednak na znajomy pokój i odetchnęła z ulgą. Usiadła na szezlongu i wyciągnęła swoje notatki. Podjadając małe ciasteczka, zaczęła przygotowywać podsumowanie dzisiejszego dnia.

W takiej pozycji, nachyloną nad stołem, zastał ją Lucjusz godzinę później.

- Tak się spodziewałem, że cię tu znajdę.

- Lucjuszu - drgnęła - Wybacz, zakopałam się w pracy.

- Jesteś głodna?

To pytanie wydało jej się absurdalne, ale po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że rzeczywiście umiera z głodu. Poinformowała o tym również mężczyznę poprzez donośne burczenie swojego brzucha. Zaczerwieniła się ostro, a Malfoyowi nawet powieka nie drgnęła.

- Zapraszam do jadalni, skrzaty zaraz podadzą.

*nnnnnnnnnn*

Tydzień później Hermiona pomagała Harry'emu przygotować niedzielny obiad. Opowiedziała mu o projekcie i o postępach, jakie poczynili, jednocześnie krojąc mięso na chińszczyznę. Jej przyjaciel w tym czasie doprawiał warzywa.

- Cieszę się, że ten projekt tak cię wciągnął. Myślałem, że zwiędniesz przy tym biurku.

- Ha ha, bardzo zabawne. Ciekawe, co by powiedział „Prorok" na widok zbawcy świata i szefa aurorów w tak uroczym fartuszku - zakpiła, a Harry nadąsał się.

- Zgredek go dla mnie zrobił! Nawet nie wiesz, ile go kosztowało pojawienie się tutaj, biorąc pod uwagę, że Draco był w domu.

- No tak, należał do niego kiedyś i nie opiekowali się nim zbyt dobrze, prawda?

- Niezbyt dobrze to łagodnie powiedziane.

Harry podkręcił radio i pokręcił się w rytm szybkiej piosenki.

- Co ty na to?

- Harry, zawsze zaczynamy od Abby!

- No dobra - manipulował pokrętłem, aż rozległy się dźwięki Voulez sous - Może być?

Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i po chwili wirowali po kuchni, wyjąc do drewnianych łyżek.

- Voulez sous! - ryknął Harry, a Hermiona uzupełniła - A-ha!

Zdążyli zdemolować pół kuchni, gdy rozległo się wołanie Dracona. Szybko wyłączyli radio i w popłochu zaczęli sprzątać. Chłopak zastał ich w dość podejrzanej pozie; Harry z miną niewiniątka mieszał warzywa, a Hermion leżała na podłodze w morzu ścierek i porozwalanych krzeseł, rzucając mu mordercze spojrzenia.

- Na Boga, Granger, opanuj się, dobrze? Zrujnowałaś nam kuchnię. - zmrużył oczy, przypatrując się swojemu chłopakowi - Nie tańczyliście, prawda?

- Nie! Draco, ależ skąd, wiesz, że po ostatnim razie obiecałem nigdy tego nie robić - zapewnił go żarliwie Harry, podsmażając mięso.

Twarz podejrzliwego blondyna wygładziła się.

- To dobrze. Granger, zbieraj się z podłogi i chodź do salonu, gościmy jeszcze kogoś na obiedzie.

- Ktoś jeszcze? - spytała, wstając z podłogi i otrzepując dżinsy z soli.

W salonie na krześle siedział, niczym uosobienie elegancji, Lucjusz Malfoy.

- Mój ojciec wpadł na obiad - wyjaśnił Draco, nalewając wszystkim herbaty.

- Dzień dobry, Hermiono - powiedział Lucjusz, całując jej dłoń.

- Yyy….. Dzień dobry Lucjuszu… - wyjąkała Hermiona.

Żałowała, że ma na sobie brudne dżinsy i powyciąganą koszulkę. Mężczyzna tradycyjnie był odziany w miękkie, bordowe szaty i obok siebie wyglądali nie na miejscu.

- Nie wiedziałam, że wpadniesz na obiad… - powiedziała słabo, siadając obok na krześle.

- Och, ja też nie wiedziałem - wtrącił Draco - Zastałem go tuz po tym, jak wróciłem do domu. Doprawdy, nikt z was nie zauważył, że mamy gościa?

- Tak cię przepraszam, Lucjuszu! Nie miałam pojęcia. Długo czekałeś? Mogłeś mnie zawołać - rzuciła gorączkowo Hermiona.

- Nie chciałem przeszkadzać. Wydawaliście się dość…. Zajęci.

Och. Dziewczyna poczuła zimny dreszcz na plecach, gdy ujrzała jego delikatny półuśmiech, a szare oczy błysnęły psotnie.

Słyszał.

- Jestem poważną osobą - wypaliła bez sensu, na co ojciec Draco wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, a jego syn rzucił jej dziwne spojrzenie.

- Dobrze się czujesz, Granger?

W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Harry, który zdębiał na widok wciąż śmiejącego się Lucjusza. Sytuacja między nimi była dość napięta; ojciec jego kochanka go tolerował, i TYLKO tolerował, co okazywał mu dość lodowatą obojętnością. Wiedział, że marzył o wnuku, a w tej sytuacji nigdy się go nie doczeka.

- Panie Malfoy - Harry skłonił lekko głowę, kładąc na stole parujący garnek.

Lucjusz, dyskretnie ocierając łzę rozbawienia z oka, obdarzył go lekkim uśmiechem.

- Panie Potter, miło pana widzieć. Widzę, że nadal lubi pan zabawy w skrzata domowego.

Słowa były ostre, ale lekki ton, jakim je wypowiedział, sprawiły, że wcale nie zabrzmiały jak obelga. Chłopak rzucił Draco ostrożne spojrzenie i zajął miejsce przy stole. Hermiona odchrząknęła.

- Miło, że znalazłeś czas, Lucjuszu. Skąd ta niespodziewana wizyta?

- Byłem w okolicy, a dawno nie widziałem się z synem. Pomyślałem, że złożę krótką wizytę. Nie wiedziałem, że przeszkodzę w obiedzie.

- Ależ nie przeszkadza pan, panie Malfoy - zapewnił go pan domu, po czym błyskawicznie przywołał jeszcze jedno nakrycie.

- Wyśmienicie pachnie, Harry. Mogę nakładać?

Obiad przebiegł w dość drętwej atmosferze. Dwójka przyjaciół siedziała jak na szpilkach, Draco mocno zaciskał usta i grał idealną rolę gospodarza, natomiast jego ojciec czuł się wyjątkowo swobodnie i ciekawie rozglądał się po wnętrzu.

- Doskonale urządzone, obmurówka kominka jest nowa, prawda, Draco? Masz doskonały gust.

- Tak właściwie to Harry zaproponował zmianę wyglądu kominka - wtrącił nieśmiało chłopak.

- Ach tak? Cóż, nie spodziewałem się takiego wyczucia stylu po…. - urwał - Panu Potterze. Z pewnością ma wiele ukrytych talentów. Jestem pewien, że żaden z moich skrzatów nie potrafi tak doskonale przygotować tego plebejskiego dania.

- Ojcze! - syknął Draco przez zęby.

- Lucjuszu, nie chcesz chyba zostać posądzony o brak manier, prawda? - Hermiona posłała mężczyźnie lodowaty uśmiech.

Szanowała go, ale to, w jaki sposób zachowywał się w domu jej przyjaciela, niesamowicie ją drażniło. Spojrzał na nią z wyższością, ale i pewną dozą uznania.

- Oczywiście, że nie. - wstał i chwycił laskę stojącą obok krzesła - Obawiam się, że muszę uciekać. Muszę skoczyć jeszcze do Ministerstwa.

- Odprowadzę cię - Hermiona zerwała się z krzesła - Draco, pomożesz Harry'emu z talerzami?

Nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszyła w stronę drzwi, czując, że mężczyzna podąża za nią.

- Zachowałeś się bardzo nieuprzejmie - powiedziała cicho - Harry to dobry człowiek.

- Wiem. Starych przyzwyczajeń trudno się pozbyć.

- A jednak mnie traktujesz nienagannie, nie wspominając ani słowem brudnej krwi - rzuciła wyzywająco.

Lucjusz znieruchomiał i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Ujął jej dłoń i nieznośnie powoli uniósł do swych ust.

- Parę lat temu nigdy bym nie ucałował twojej dłoni, prawda? - szepnął, muskając wargami jej wrażliwą skórę, aż sapnęła z zaskoczeniem, rumieniąc się - Ludzie się zmieniają, panno Granger.

- Nie jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym - upomniała go, zagryzając wargę.

- Wiem.

Po dłuższej chwili delikatnie wyswobodziła dłoń, bo nie wyglądało na to, że Malfoy ma ją ochotę puścić. Wyprostował się wdzięcznie i położył dłoń na klamce.

- Widzimy się jutro.

Zostawił ją samą z kłębowiskiem myśli. Cóż za bezczelny mężczyzna! Otrząsnęła się i ruszyła do salonu, by zaoferować Harry'emu moralne wsparcie. Pisnęła, gdy zobaczyła, że wcale nie potrzebuje jej wsparcia. Ani uwagi. Ani obecności.

Obaj z Draco byli dość zajęci.

Szybko wycofała się i, kręcąc głową z lekkim rozbawieniem, opuściła dom i deportowała się do siebie.


End file.
